Sakurai Nakamoto
'Introduction' Sakurai Nakamoto is the daughter of Horiuchi Nakamoto or better known as Lobster Blade. Unfortunately for her she did not inherit her father's legendary quirk, but rather she gained a mutation of her mother's quirk, Leo. Skaurai's quirk Nemean Lion allows her to transform into a fearsome black lion. Even with such a intimidating and fearsome quirk she still desires to become a hero and trains hard to follow in her father's footsteps. 'Personality' Sakurai is a lion. She is proud, assertive, and brave. Sakurai takes extreme pride in her father and his status as a hero. She brags about him every chance she gets and buys up all of his collectible material. While other people idolize all might, Sakurai idolizes her father. It is for that reason that Sakurai feels like she has to become a hero. She is the daughter of such a great and amazing person. It would be a sin for her to just be a normal person. That admiration and drive pushes her to push past her limits of both her normal body and of her Lion body. If Sakurai wants something she will go and get it. She does not care if she has to work hard to pay for it. She is a very assertive person. She will let you know her feelings even if you don't ask about them. If she likes someone she will let them know it, and if she dislikes someone she will let them know as well. There is no beating around the bush with her. She is very blunt in that regard. There is very little that scares Sakurai. This is mainly due to the fact that she grew up with the ability to turn into a Lion. Anything that seemed scary to her in her past was always dwarfed by her Lion form. As a result of this she has grown confident in herself and her abilities. She does not fear the unknown or other people. Other people should fear her and her might. 'Synopsis' Sakurai Nakamoto is a young girl born with a quirk that allows her to turn into a Lion. She is also the daughter of the Pro Hero, Lobster Blade. Because of this she thinks she must become a hero and works hard to achieve that goal. She is a straight forward kind of person. She does not hide her feelings, but places them out for everyone to see. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Quirk' Nemean lion - Nemean Lion is the quirk of Sakurai Nakamoto. The quirk is a mutation of her mother's quirk, Leo. This quirk allows Sakurai to turn into a fearsome black lion. As a lion her physical abilities are amplified and she gains several natural abilities that lions have. If that was all she had then her quirk would simply be Leo like her mother's quirk. Nemean Lion however has some extra tag alongs. First off her fur is made up of thicker material then her mothers. This material makes it harder to pierce and cut causing her to be immune to standard bullets while in it. It should be noted however that high power rifles can pierce though her hide. Another thing to note about her quirk is the sharpness of her claws. They are sturdy enough and sharp enough to cut into steel. This can prove useful in situations as she is able to climb up steel structures by stabbing her claws though the metal and climbing up in her lion form. Climbing in her Lion form is difficult however due to her size, but not impossible. 'Normal From' Sakurai does not really on her Neko form to solve all of her combat needs. As matters of fact go she prefers to fight in her human form as it takes up less space and is less fatal. Sakurai has been training since she was a young girl to be a hero. As a result of this she has developed her muscles in her normal form as much as her Lion form. She is stronger than your average boy, and faster as well. She has extraordinary reflexes and can keep fighting for a extended amount of time. Her speed is average for a hero trainee however and due to her gender it is difficult for her to put on muscle. She is however strong enough to break a wooden table with a single punch. ''Boxing When Sakurai was growing up she wanted to study kendo like her father. Her mother however felt that she did not have anything in common with her daughter and instead forced her to learn the art of boxing, like she did. At first Sakurai hated it, but soon came to love the sport. She has been training as a boxer since she was five years old and fighting since she was ten. Sakurai is quick on her feet and fast with her hands. She can read her opponents movements by the way the way their muscles move. Wrestling Wrestling is another gift from her mother. She first started to wrestle when she was ten years old. Her mother wanted her to be versatile if she was going to follow in her father's footsteps. As a result she taught her how to wrestle on top of her boxing training. She wanted her daughter to know how to get out of holds and grapples, and wrestling was the perfect tool. Kick Boxing'' The last martial art she learned was kick boxing. Her mother had trained her hands and her grappling. Now she figured she needed to learn how to use her legs. She could not train her in kickboxing herself, but she had a close friend who could. Sakurai hated Kickboxing, but she learned it all the same. Physical Attributes Enhanced reflexes Enhanced Endurance History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Lion Form Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:U.A. Students